


Cupid's Kinda Stupid

by kageyama_tobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: //hate me, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Demigod AU, I'm a mean person, M/M, What Have I Done, a bit fluffy at the start, and i read a fanfic that's also a g.m. au, hate me on this one pls, i don't even know why oiks is powerful, i don't know anything about greek mythology, i just only do bc we studied this shortly in school, kag's a hades kid, kuroo's an athena, mentions of akiteru - Freeform, oikawa is cruel, this is angsty, this is angsty and ugly :(, tsukki's a zeus kid, yamaguchi's an aphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_tobio/pseuds/kageyama_tobio
Summary: Cupid may have intertwined to people with no clue about love, but it had made them happy despite the pain they both felt when they reached the sky together.ORTsukishima falling in love with a Hades kid when he himself is a Zeus kid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT HAVE I DONE???? I was hoping it would have a bittersweet ending but what the fuck?? I made it angsty, not bittersweet. So if you want pain, here you go. Enjoy the ride!
> 
> In case you didn't see the warning, this involves Major Character Death. If you know you're triggered by this, don't read for your safety.

The woods were attacked, again. Apparently, Tsukishima always attracts these kinds of incidents. Arrows belittling him as they fall from the sky, like meteor showers. Tsukishima winced as one of the arrows hit his shoulder. Blood slowly spurting from the wound, be he didn't mind the pain. He's a god after all. The arrows fell from the right—no, from the left. Tsukishima dodged another one.

Looks like cupid's mad at him.

Or maybe not. He didn't do anything wrong to piss of Sugawara, so it wasn't him. And obviously not the Ares guy from the Shiratorizawa Camp. They're not close anyways, so why would he bother injuring Tsukishima?

An arrow fell right beside him.

He first thought that it was Apollo playing games with him, but when he observed the item, he knew he was not. The arrow was black; feather-like things started floating from the air down to the ground. He knew what this means. Arrows from the heaven are most likely gold and silver, so that means it's a—

Another arrow fell on his chest. Tsukishima yet, again, winced. He felt like dying. That can't happen. Gods don't die, but the pain was never pleasurable so it hurts like hell. He has to get out of here.

Tsukishima heard a rustle. The enemy was not good at keeping quiet; Tsukishima can still hit them. He slowly moved to the left, hiding behind a tree. He took out his dagger, ready to hit whoever tried to kill him. As he waits for the right time, the opponent moved fast, finding an angle where to hit the blonde. The latter held his breath. This is the only weapon he had. He knew he should've brought one of his lightning bolts. Now he regretted it, so if he failed to hit the other, he has to leave immediately.

Tsukishima threw it on his right. He heard a yelp and a groan from one of the bushes. _Bingo_. Tsukishima moved quietly, hoping he wouldn't get the person's attention. He heard subtle moaning, and little movements. Quietly, Tsukishima moved closer, hiding in front of the man. To his surprise, the man was stunning.

He has hair that can suck you in like a black hole, accompanied with a few blue strands as if it were the night sky. His eyes are like the color of Poseidon's ocean. His skin contrasts with the sun. Obviously, he's young based on his features. The boy was holding his arm, tightly. The dagger was already on the ground, along with a few other arrows and his bow. He was attractive, to say the least. Scratch that— _beautiful_ is the right term to use.

Tsukishima felt his heart beating fast. This shouldn't happen. _No! I can't let this happen._ _What's wrong with my heart?_ He felt his chest hurt. It wasn't because of the curing pierced on his chest, but it hurts inside. His heartbeat is deafening him and he was breathing heavily. This guy gave too much damage.

Suddenly, as he gazes at the youngster, Tsukishima saw him looked up. The blue eyes opened wide, and in an instant, the boy withdrew an arrow towards Tsukishima. It hit his opposite arm and before Tsukishima could stop him, the boy sprinted.

_Who the hell was that?_

Tsukishima didn't know he was holding his breath for so long, but shit, the boy was breathtaking.

He'll probably ask Kuroo.

∞

Kuroo was an Athena. He knew everything and for the very first time, he was not useful. (He's always useful; Tsukishima just hates him and tells him he isn’t.) So when he heard about what happened in the forest, the older started teasing Tsukishima.

"Oh, Zeus! Help me breathe." Kuroo gasped as he held his stomach.

"You're talking to one now, so shut up and help me."

"Alright, alright." Kuroo tried to calm down but his funny bone activated again, and he returned at laughing. As soon as the boy settled, Tsukishima sighed, saying, "Are you done?"

"Yeah.... yeah..." Kuroo grinned. "So, what do you need help from?"

"Are you deaf or what?" Tsukishima irked, placing a shirt on top of his bruises. "I need to know who that guy is."

"Woah, wait. Are you in love, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi, an Aphrodite, appeared.

"He is, " Kuroo implied.

"I'm not."

"Nice one, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi grinned.

"I said, I'm not."

Tsukishima groaned. He shouldn't have approached this idiot. He thought that he would be useful, but he will just tease Tsukishima like he always does. The news will be spreading as soon as Kuroo started blabbering with Bokuto. Hopefully, he will forget the cute black-haired. Hopefully, he would forget about it. Hopefully, he would let it go.

 

Hopefully.

∞

The forest was quiet as usual. The birds chirping make the place pleasant. The sky's colors contrast with Tsukishima's hair, the lavender sky, fading. It was noon and Tsukishima was still outside, waiting if the blue-eyed boy will appear. Funny how he used to think he would forget the boy, but it seemed like it was the opposite. Tsukishima sighed. The tall male had been waiting for hours and hours, but not even the face of the boy he was looking for appeared right before him. Sadly, he decided to go back to the village when he heard a rustle like how they very first met.

He knew what's coming and he's glad he didn't leave. As he took out one of his daggers,—he didn't bring his lightning bolts since he didn't want to hurt the boy.—an arrow was triggered at his direction. Tsukishima hid behind the tree at his back, following the direction where the arrow was withdrawn. Obviously, this person is a prodigy when it comes to archery. He would think that he was an Apollo, but _no._

God, Tsukishima fell in love even more.

An arrow fell again and Tsukishima knew where it was coming from; up at the tree. Taking out one of the smoke bombs he stole from Hephaestus, the blonde threw it in that same direction. The smoke appeared, following with a thump and a cough.

Tsukishima moved swiftly and held the dagger, tight. He saw the boy sitting down, all his weapons up at the tree. He sighed in relief, but his breath hitched when he saw the glare of the boy in his direction.

Sensing that the boy was on guard, Tsukishima let go of his dagger, saying, "Look, I'm only here to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about, Son of Zeus." The voice rang his ears and it was beautiful.

"I just need a few information about you and that's it." Tsukishima sighed. This will be tough.

"I don't want to waste time."

"Fiesty, I like it." The taller smirked. He picked up the dagger on the floor and started playing with it. As he twisted and turned the knife-like structure, he paused and looked at the other, "Just in case for many purposes, I need to know your name, son of Hades."

"Kageyama." The boy—Kageyama—hesitated. "Kageyama Tobio."

"Pretty name for a pretty boy." Tsukishima was not supposed to say that aloud. Both teams became flustered. Tsukishima internally cursed, hoping that the ground will just swallow him fully.

"Uh… How about you?" Kageyama paused, not even bothering to look up. "I gave you mine, so I think it's best that you should give yours too… for many purposes."

"That, dear, I think I should keep it first to myself." Tsukishima grinned; shoving the dagger at Kageyama's right, the dagger lazily hung itself on the tree. The black-haired startled, but calmed down as soon as Tsukishima withdrew the knife.

"You're unfair." Kageyama pouted, and God is he always like this? The blonde just smiled and bid his goodbye. Suddenly, he felt a tugged on his sleeve. He turned around and saw the boy, still frowning, but eyes are hoping. "We'll still see each other, right?"

"Yeah. Probably. I think so." Tsukishima shrugged. "If that's what you want."

"I want your name." The shorter sighed, "You're an unfair guy."

"Well, you trusted a stranger. That's not my fault."

"I didn't trust you, idiot."

Tsukishima pulled away from the loose grasp. He turned around and started leaving, "See you soon."

 

 

 

He pretended he didn't saw the other lit up.

∞

"Hey, Tsukishima." Kageyama finally found out about the boy's name after the fifth visit. It took a lot of convincing but it paid off. "Is it alright to be friends with someone like me?"

"Someone like you?" Tsukishima glanced at his side.

"Yeah… I mean," The boy's breath hitched. "Is it really fine to hang out with an enemy like me?"

The blonde blinked slowly. He knows it was wrong to hang out with someone who wants to kill you, but what can he do? He was infatuated with  him—Hell, he was in love with him. "I don't even know."

Silence embraced them, as the wind gusts above them. Leaves falling, and it was peaceful.

 

"Thank you."

Tsukishima stared at Kageyama. Why was he thanking him? Kageyama smiled a little and gazed back.

"For being my only friend."

It turns out Kageyama was just a so-called "extra". Even though he is a prodigy, many hated him. Tsukishima promised to himself that he won't leave this man in front of him, and left him alone.

"I'm honored, king."

∞

It was months already since they first met. Tsukishima and Kageyama had been meeting in the forest for some time now. Nobody knew—not even Kuroo or Yamaguchi who had known about Tsukishima's little crush. He was glad that Kageyama kept him company despite being the son of an immortal foe. He was glad that Kageyama didn't bring up their differences anymore. He was glad that they had gotten to know each other more. He could get used to this. Lovers or not, he is fine with Kageyama beside him. So, when he had heard the news, he had lost himself.

"We should stop meeting up." He knew too well that Kageyama didn't want to agree with this, but he knew too well that the latter has to do this.

"…Why?"

"Oikawa-san caught me once staking out." Hearing the sudden name, Tsukishima became alarmed. Oikawa was the reason why his brother died. He should've known. He shouldn't have fallen in love with a mortal enemy and he shouldn't have befriended one. He shouldn't have let his feeling control him and he shouldn't have kept connections with Kageyama. He shouldn't have done those things.

Tsukishima was about to leave when he felt a sudden tugged at his sleeve. Déjà vu. "We'll be seeing each other again, right?"

"Here? No. On the battlefield? Perhaps, yes." Tsukishima left without saying goodbye. He was blinded with hatred that he even hurt the one he fell in love with.

 

He pretended he didn't saw the other look down.

 

He pretended he didn’t feel the pain in his heart.

∞

When the war started, nobody knew which side will be winning. Swords clashing with swords, blood mixing with other blood, and the good and the bad battling to live. Tsukishima stabbed a demon and choked another one on his left, closing the pharynx. Pulling the sword out of the demon's stomach, he used it to hit the other. From everyone's view, Tsukishima's bloodlust activated. Kuroo couldn't blame him; nobody does. Gods and Goddess don't die, but for some reason, this Oikawa is powerful enough to kill a god, like Akiteru. Whatever Oikawa did to his brother was cruel.

Tsukishima caught a glimpse of arrows falling. Taking the dead corpse, he used it as a human shield before calling Daichi, the leader of the pack, to start the signal. Suddenly, he felt a sword hit his stomach. His back arched and he fell down. Their own team matched with the previous actions of the opponent, and now, a heavy downpour of arrows came. However, even some of their team died because of the attack. Kenma emerged after the exhibition and signaled another fire. Turns out the other side had plans too. A turnip head and a flat-haired suddenly appeared before them and attacked Kenma. All of them waited for Kenma's fall, but suddenly, it stopped.

Nobody can switch sides even if that hurts Tsukishima as hell, so when they saw Kageyama protecting Kenma, they all knew what it meant.

"A punishment, it is." Tsukishima heard the accompanied partner of Oikawa. They're going to let Kageyama rot and scavenge for food, isn't it? Tsukishima turned to Daichi who couldn't do anything at all. No one can help Kageyama right now, even if they all want to, nobody can. He is evicted; a renegade.

Right in front of Tsukishima, was a screaming Kageyama, body pierced as Oikawa crushed him into pieces. His senses started kicking in, and Tsukishima no longer wanted to watch. He couldn't stand that the person he fell in love with hurting. He knew Kageyama's life will end with such power Oikawa obtains. With all his might, he stood up and ran.

Everyone watched in silence. The only thing heard is the screaming of Kageyama and Tsukishima's pants. Tsukishima ran and ran until he held Kageyama's arms, connecting the pain the shorter felt to himself. It hurts but it's better if he felt it too than to leave Kageyama alone. The other stopped screaming. Except, he stared at Tsukishima, drained.

_"If you die, I die."_

He heard Tsukishima choked out. "I promised myself to not leave you. So, don't even dare leave me."

"...Why? I thought you..."

"I…I don't hate you." The both didn't feel pain anymore—Nothing at all. "Not at all."

"…You're an idiot."

"This idiot loves you." It turns out Kageyama wasn't as dense as he thought he would be. The boy smiled. Not the forced one where he looked like he planned to kill someone, but the smile Tsukishima fell in love with.

"I know."

 

Dying permanently wasn't supposed to be the fate of Tsukishima Kei. But if he had to do it for the one he loved, then maybe it's an exception. Kageyama Tobio did something to him that made him like this. Everything about the boy was perfection. And cupid may have intertwined two people with no clue about love, but it had made them happy despite the pain they both felt when they reached the sky together.

**Author's Note:**

> Another shameless promotion:  
> Follow me in tumblr! @woniw
> 
> Talk to me at twitter bc i'm alone ;-; : @jeonwoniw.


End file.
